As media systems have become more advanced and interactive, the variety of media devices available to users has increased. Newer devices are different than older devices in both device functionality as well as device interface design. Many of these newer devices provide touchscreen capabilities that allow users to input device commands. However, users are often unfamiliar with the newer touchscreen input devices and do not know how to use them.